


GYWM Random Facts

by Taliesin19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin19/pseuds/Taliesin19
Summary: Compilation of all the random facts of the week from my Tumblr (about the GYWM world). They're not in chronological order, but rather the order that I posted them. So, be wary of time jumps! Also, some facts take place in the future, but there are no spoilers for the plot of the main story. (Possibly some very mild things, but I will put a warning up if that is the case)





	1. Random Facts of the Week 1-5

## Random Fact of the Week #1

Hey everyone! So, an anon came up with the idea for me to post a random fact about the characters in GYWM every week, and I thought, sure why not!

I want to try to make these short, sweet, but well thought out, instead of spur of the moment decisions, so that they actually have some more weight to them. But rest assured, they won’t contain any spoilers! Also feel free to offer any suggestions for burning random questions you want answered. If I don’t plan on covering them in future chapters, then I will definitely try and answer them here :)

That being said, on to Random Fact of the Week #1:

**Abby’s favorite movie would probably be a tie between E.T. or Peter Pan.**

* * *

## Random Fact of the Week #2

Abby has had a total of three boyfriends in her life (not counting the boy she shared a two second kiss with near the swings in year 4 of primary school). She had her first boyfriend in sixth form (age 16). His name was Jackson, and they both played percussion in the school band. The relationship ended on less than amicable terms a year and a half later when Jackson was caught snogging Tanya, the first chair trumpet player, in the locker room after rehearsal one day.

Abby has since held a particular dislike towards the trumpet.

* * *

## Random Fact of the Week #3

Abby’s last job was at a shoe shop where she worked for about a year. The job market was very rough and workers could be easily replaced, as Abby’s boss liked to remind them all. Therefore, when she asked for a few days off to travel up north for a piano audition, she was immediately shut down and given an ultimatum. 

Abby chose to take the risk, making the final cut of auditions before being passed over for someone else.

Three weeks later, she started work at True Brew Coffee, Tea, and Cakes Company–a name Harry can’t ever be bothered to remember–and has since been working there for about seven months. 

* * *

## Random Fact of the Week #4

Harry didn’t take his wedding band off until about six months after Ginny’s death. He’d become fed up with reporters snapping pictures of him and his ring and writing countless articles about him “wallowing in grief” and “not moving on fast enough”. 

The day after he took it off, the _Daily Prophet_ printed a front page article with the headline: 

“Potter’s Packing in the Ring: Is it Too Soon?”

* * *

## Random Fact of the Week #5

Harry keeps his and Ginny’s old brooms in a shed behind the house under a powerful locking charm.

James once tried to pick the lock with an All-Purpose Hairpin from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, but couldn’t manage it. Unfortunately, he set off an alarm which caused Harry to burst through the back door with his wand at the ready and a dangerous look in his eyes only to find James staring innocently back at him.

He was grounded from sleeping over at the Burrow for three weeks, but that didn’t stop him from trying to break into the shed again a couple of months later when Freddie showed him a new prototype pin from the shop.

Harry exchanged several words with George that day.


	2. Random Facts of the Week #6-10

## Random Fact of the Week #6

Abby was once a member of a garage band called “Apples and Oranges” for about a year during sixth form.

The group played at two gigs: the lead vocalist’s little brother’s birthday party and a school-wide talent show that accepted all entries.

They came in second place, but it was rumoured that political favours were involved. Either way, the group eventually split due to artistic differences.

There was also the slight issue of the drummer sleeping with the bassist’s girlfriend which led to the entire band being kicked out of their only available practice venue.

* * *

## Random Fact of the Week #7

Abby once developed a rather embarassing crush on her university orchestra conductor–a 48 year old, divorced man who had a habit of wearing the same tweed waistcoast to every rehearsal and wiping his sweaty brow with a battered-looking handkerchief.

At the end of term, Abby gifted him with a new one, much to the protests of her friends, and had his initials embroidered into the fabric. He was so overwhelmed by the gesture that he didn’t even react when she threw her arms around him in a quick hug and rushed out of his office.

Thankfully, he never mentioned the incident again, and Abby was pleased to note that she’d got over her feelings by next term. But then, she supposed it helped to have a rather nice-looking Philosophy professor to admire instead.

She always did have a thing for older men.

* * *

## Random Fact of the Week #8

Harry returned to work about a month after Ginny’s death (despite many outcries of concern over his well-being from family and friends).

The request to stay out of the field came as a shock to his fellow aurors, and it was a difficult transition for everyone. Most especially Harry. He was growing more suffocated by the day. And much more irritable. And the recent employment of Tracey Davis did nothing to help matters.

Robards was under the assumption that Harry and Tracey knew each other well considering they’d been at Hogwarts together. Of course, nothing could be further from the truth. But he still made a habit of assigning them on cases together.

After one particularly adamant protest from Harry, Robards threatened him with the sack, claiming that without injury, Harry didn’t have have a valid reason for abstaining from field work. And it was at that point that Harry walked out of his office, fully intent on never returning. But as soon as he reached his desk, he found Tracey already sat there, packing his things up for him in a box.

The sheer audacity of it all angered him so much that he lifted her off of his seat and dragged her into the conference room so they could get back to work.

* * *

## Random Fact of the Week #9

Lily was born March 2, 2006 just a day after Ron’s birthday–a fact he still claims was intentional.

According to him, they’ve been sworn enemies ever since. And every year, he makes a big huff about having to share a cake with her.

Lily, only too happy to have an enemy, has said on multiple occasions that Uncle Ron is her least favourite person in the whole wide world.

Whenever this happens, Harry only rolls his eyes, fully aware that they’re both each other’s favourites of the lot.

* * *

## Random Fact of the Week #10

About a year before Abby met Harry, she went on a series of dates, mostly set up by her flatmate Clara. The experiences ranged from boring, to disgusting, to scary, to creepy, to downright rude.

One guy almost made it to a second date before she realized that she recognized him as one of Clara’s ex-boyfriends who had a habit of stealing their things whenever he used to come over.

After that experience, Abby swore off dating for a while.


	3. Random Facts of the Week #11-15

# Random Fact of the Week #11

Abby never knew what to expect from Arthur at first. He was usually quiet whenever she came round. Hardly even exchanging pleasantries. Of course, Molly usually talked enough for the both of them–asking Abby questions and telling her stories of Harry as a child.

It wasn’t until they were finally left in a room alone together, that he spoke up.

“Would you be able to help me with something?” he asked.

More than a little surprised, Abby agreed at once. And he led her out the back door and into a large shed which looked like a storage room for hundreds of assorted objects ranging from blenders to lamps to broken laptops.

“Can you tell me what this is? No one seems to know.”

Abby stared at the object in his hand and then back up at him. “It’s an Ipod,” she said.

Arthur frowned. “What does it do?”

“It…plays music.”

They stood there in silence for a moment, before a small smile stretched across Arthur’s face. “Remarkable,” he said, shaking his head. “You’ll have to show me sometime. Once I get this fixed up.”

And she did.

And it was the beginning of a long friendship in which someone fascinated by muggles, and someone fascinated by wizards could exchange questions for hours on end until someone else had to come and drag one of them away from each other.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #12

Abby dated a guy named Ian during her first year at University. He was two years ahead of her, and studying to become a playwright with a minor in musical composition.

They met in a music theory class–Ian rather impressed with her knowledge–and started dating a few weeks later.

They had a lot of similar interests: music, theatre, writing. They even took an improv class together.

At one point, Ian asked Abby if she’d like to be involved in a play he was writing, and she readily agreed. They spent hours and hours together writing the script and music. It was an exhausting process filled with many arguments and insults (mostly on his end). And Abby was beginning to see a side of Ian she didn’t like very much. But she pushed on through, thinking it was just the stress affecting him.

Opening night came with Abby performing on piano, and Ian watching nervously from the wing of the stage. But they needn’t have worried.

The play ended up being well-received. And as professors and students came up to congratulate them, Abby noticed something very strange. Ian was doing his best to take the spotlight–answering questions for her, cutting her off, looking annoyed whenever someone complimented her.

It came to a head when Abby confronted him about it and Ian shrugged it off, saying that he did most of the work anyway.

Needless to say, that was the last straw for Abby. And they broke up soon after.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #13

The first time Abby rode in a Ministry-regulated car, Harry was the one “driving” it. However, when she realized the car was, in fact, doing most of the work, she shook her head in disapproval and vowed to teach him how to drive a proper stick shift one day.

Harry didn’t think she’d actually stick to her word.

Not until she pulled up in front of his house one Saturday afternoon in Ollie’s old car, honking for Harry to get in and then driving them to an empty lot.

Harry likes to claim that he was a natural from the start.

Abby likes to point out that she’d never seen him sweat more in her life.

And that was before he managed to drive on the grass.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #14

Ever since Lily could learn to string more than one word together, she’s begged Harry for a kitty or a doggy. And every time, Harry adamantly says no.

He tells her that she’s not old enough, that he’d be the one taking care of it, that he can barely manage to make sure all of them are fed and bathed without bringing a pet into the picture. 

“Can we at least get an owl, Dad?” Al says at one point, secretly wanting a pet just as much as Lily. “You always say we need an owl.”

Harry shrugs. “I haven’t found one good enough yet,” he says. 

“Good enough to do what exactly?” James asks, inserting himself into the conversation. “It’s an _owl_.”

Harry doesn’t respond, completely lost in his own thoughts for a moment. And then:

“Maybe we’ll get a cat,” he says, earning a squeal from Lily. 

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #15

Ron dragged Harry with him when he went to go buy an engagement ring for Hermione. They spent a couple of hours at the shop, Ron going back and forth between two rings to the point where Harry wanted to pull his hair out.

But even after settling on one, Ron took several weeks before he finally popped the question. Every day at work, Harry would ask if it happened yet. And every day, Ron would say that it just hadn’t seemed the perfect time.

At one point, Ron asked Harry if he could practice with him. And with a sigh, Harry agreed.

They were at Harry’s flat, Ron trying out several different speeches before finally getting down on one knee. And it was at that point, unfortunately, when Ginny flooed in and spotted them.

“Blimey,” she’d said, crossing her arms and trying to hold back a smile. “I’m gone one weekend, and you move on to the next available ginger. I wish I could say I was surprised by this…”

Needless to say, Ginny shared all the details with Hermione after Ron finally proposed, much to the boys’ dismay.


	4. Random Facts of the Week #16-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RFW #17 is set in the future, but no spoilers unless you're not sure if Harry and Abby will be together by the end of the story...

# Random Fact of the Week #16

Tracey Davis wasn’t very involved in the war at all. She was 17 years old, a halfblood, and a Slytherin who’d been submerged in the rhetoric of the Dark Lord since her first year at Hogwarts.

Her dad, a muggle-born, had been in Slytherin, as well. So he taught her early on to keep her head low, to stand the middle ground, to be fair, but smart. This was especially drilled into her brain during the war. All Tracey really cared about during that time were her own family and friends. However, if someone on either side was being unjustly treated in front of her, she wouldn’t stand for it.

In the post-war world, though, being neutral was considered just as bad as being on Voldemort’s side. Tracey and her family and others like her faced a lot of backlash because of it. She had to fight tooth and nail to finally get accepted into the Aurors, and nobody trusted her at work. Any small mistake she made would be magnified ten-fold. Many times she was flat out bullied.

But she held her head high in front of everyone, only allowing herself to break down in the privacy of her own bedroom.

It was Harry who finally stepped in after a particularly nasty comment said behind her back one day. He not-so-politely ordered everyone to mind their own business and get back to work.

He wasn’t Head at the time, but the rest of the department knew better than to go against Harry Potter. And when Tracey came to work the next day, she noted the difference, at once.

It wasn’t hard to figure out what had happened, judging by the whispers and stares. But the only acknowledgement passed between her and Harry was a simple head nod and a renewed sense of mutual respect.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #17 

(Set in future)

Victoire had always held a special place in her heart for Teddy. However, it wasn’t until her 4th year (Teddy’s 6th) that she truly acknowledged her feelings for him. It was already pretty obvious to everyone including Teddy, himself.

But being the nice, considerate boy that he was (Harry gave him a little talk), Teddy continued being friends with her and pretended as if nothing had changed between them.

Flash forward two years later, and Harry is starting to grow concerned about Teddy’s behavior. He doesn’t come over too much, and when he does, he’s stuck in his room. He refuses to visit the the Burrow with them, and he keeps asking Harry odd questions like: “What percentage of ‘werewolf’ does Bill have in him, anyway?” and “Do Veelas have any powers that would be good in a fight?”

Harry tells Abby about all this one day, and she just stares at him before shaking her head and laughing.

“There’s nothing wrong with him, Harry,” she says, patting him on the cheek. “Besides the fact that he’s feeling randy for your niece, of course.”

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #18

Anna Smith, Harry’s secretary, was hired at the Ministry straight out of Hogwarts. The summer before her 7th year, she completed a summer internship designed to place people in various Ministry departments in order to get a feel for how government agencies ran.

Anna was assigned to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, helping with small tasks around the floor initially, and then slowly moving on to bigger tasks. She sat in with Robards at a few Department Head meetings, (her proudest moments), and he was very impressed with how organized and on top of things she was. He knew he was retiring the next year, and his current secretary (who’d been working alongside him since the start) stated that she was planning on retiring with him.

So as a nice gesture to Harry, who he was planning on making Head, Robards threw the suggestion out to Anna to take over as secretary, knowing she would be a good candidate.

Anna agreed in a heartbeat. She was unaware at the time that she’d be working under Harry Potter, but she was practically over the moon when she found out. Anna respected and looked up to Harry immensely despite never having met him properly. He was so young and so accomplished–everything she wished to be.

When she finally did meet him, though, he was not at all how she’d expected. Harry was moody, closed off, unhelpful, and just plain rude at times. Anna was aware of some of the circumstances surrounding his slight personality change, but that didn’t stop her from regretting her hasty decision to take on the job. To be perfectly honest, that first year of working under him was quite terrible. But she persevered through it, anyway. Because she wasn’t a quitter. And because she wanted to prove herself. And because Hermione Granger begged her not to.

Harry, thankfully, became more bearable as time went on. He began to depend on her more, even trust her a bit. He seemed to like that she never bothered with office gossip or talk about people’s personal lives. She was there to do her job and leave.

These days, Anna would go so far as to say that they’re amicable colleagues. Harry doesn’t ask anything about her, and she doesn’t ask anything about him. They stick to conversations about work, and they’re content with that.

Until recently, that is…

In over two years’ worth of Mondays, Harry has never asked her how her weekend went.

It was a nice change.

Anna’s been noticing a few nice changes in Harry as of late.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #19

Harry always loved how much Lily looked like Ginny–bright red hair, brown eyes, freckles, and cute little face. (Though he knew how adamantly Ginny would argue that last one).

However on occasion, the fact that Harry and Lily looked nothing alike caused him more strife than he cared to admit.

Especially out in public.

Amongst muggles.

While Lily was having a tantrum.

On one such incident, Harry had taken Lily to the park while the boys were staying at the Burrow. When it came time to leave (after several ’ _five more minutes_!’), Lily dropped down onto the wood chips and starting crying–or wailing, more like.

It was always a bit embarrassing to have your kid throw a tantrum in public–people stared, threw judging or pitying looks. But Harry never imagined what would happen next.

A woman, possibly in her 40s, with a short bob and a severe look on her face, stalked over to the pair of them. And before Harry could manage a word, she’d grabbed Lily’s arm right out of his grasp and pulled the girl behind her.

“Get lost, you wanker!” the woman yelled, causing multiple heads to turn. “The nerve! In brood daylight, as well!”

Harry blinked in confusion. “Excuse me?” he said, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“Let me go!” Lily cried suddenly, trying to pull away. “Let me go!”

“Get your hands off my daughter,” Harry said in outrage.

“Your–?”

But before she could finish, the woman yelped loudly and drew her arm away.

Lily had bitten her.

And in that moment, Harry had never been more proud.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #20

Abby used to teach private lessons for piano a few years ago–fresh out of University, in between looking for more permanent jobs. It was mostly for children, but there were some teenagers and one or two adults in the mix.

She could vividly remember one boy, Alfie, about 14 years old, who was forced by his mother to take lessons as some sort of punishment.

He’d outright refused to come downstairs for their first lesson. For the second, he was all but dragged onto the bench next to her.

Abby was expecting the third time to be just as difficult. However, when she entered the house, she was more than a little surprised to find him waiting for her. Pleased by this development, Abby carried on with the lesson, as eager to teach as he apparently was to learn.

As weeks went by, however, she was beginning to feel a bit odd about Alfie’s enthusiasm. Particularly when he’d scoot himself next to her on the bench, bump his hands against hers on the keys, and stare at her absentmindedly at the most random of times.

It all came to a head one afternoon, when he opened the door, hair gelled back, wearing slacks and a nice shirt, and proceeded to tell her that his mother was out.

Abby’s eyes widened in horror as he then immediately leant in for a kiss.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she said, moving swiftly out of the way.

“I fancy you,” Alfie said as if it were obvious.

“That doesn’t just give you the right to kiss people!” Abby said, feeling truly weirded out now. “Besides, I’m seven years older than you. I’m an adult. You’re a child. And I’m telling your mother!”

“No, please!” Alfie said at once. “She’ll never let me be alone with a girl again.”

“I mean…not that you’re _just_ a girl,” he added. “ _Woman_ , more like–”

“Oh, God,” Abby said, covering her face. “I’m out of here.”

It was a shame, really. It had been one of the best paying jobs she’d ever had.


	5. Random Facts of the Week #21-25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RFW #22 is set in the future, but focuses on the kids with no mention of Harry or Abby

# Random Fact of the Week #21

It is a well known fact amongst the teachers at South Grove Primary School that the two Potter boys are like night and day–one being an ideal student, and the other being, well…not so ideal. 

Which is why it came as quite the shock when Albus Potter was sent down to the principal’s office one afternoon after nearly getting into a fight with another boy on school grounds. And to everyone’s even greater shock, it was James Potter who stood between the two, trying to calm his brother down. 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t _completely_ successful. 

The incident was the result of some hurtful words tossed at Al by a student named Anthony Davies who was known to be quite the bully. And while Al was usually good about ignoring him, he seemed to have reached his limit today. 

“You wanna fight? I’ll fight,” Al was heard saying, after tossing his backpack on the ground. 

James sighed and shook his head before making his way over to them. “Al, knock it off,” he muttered into his ear. “You can barely take on Lily.”

“Get out of here,” Al muttered back. 

“What are you waiting for, Potter?” Anthony spat. “Go on, I’ll even let you throw the first punch.”

James clicked his tongue and leaned in once more. “Hit me.”

“What?” Al whispered. 

“Punch me in the face.”

“Why?”

“ _Just do it_.”

Al stared at him for a moment. 

And then he swung. 

_“Arghhh!”_ James yelled out at once, grabbing onto his nose as he fell to his knees on the ground. “ _Urghhh!_ I feel blood! Call somebody quick, I think he broke it!”

The crowd that had gathered around the three of them immediately broke out into awed chatters while Anthony stared at Al with something between shock and admiration. 

But the Potter boys were in on their own little secret. 

It was true: Al could barely take on Lily. 

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #22

(Set in the future)

In general, the Weasley/Potter grandchildren get along fairly well for there being so many of them with such varying personalities. But fights are still a pretty common occurrence.

It is well-known that the biggest rivalry, by far, is between James and Dominique (both of whom have very dominant personalities according to Fleur). It began all the way from infancy when 1-year old James spit up his milk all over 2-year old Dom’s brand new Niffler shirt, and then proceeded to stick his fist into her birthday cake.

Ever since then, Dominique’s list of grievances has only gotten longer with James taking special pleasure in annoying her. 

However, Dom isn’t perfectly innocent either. _She_ takes special pleasure in getting James into trouble any time he puts even the smallest toe out of line. Sometimes even when it isn’t his fault. 

Therefore no one could have predicted the bond they would form as teenagers. While they still enjoyed getting under each other’s skin any chance they got, they developed a sort of protectiveness for each other. 

This all started when one of James’ friends, Simon Mackerell, was discovered to have repeatedly cheated on Dominique while going out with her. James immediately ended that friendship, and then ‘let slip’ to the one of the biggest gossips in school that Simon often wanked to images of Professor Trelawney holding two large crystal balls.

Dominique, in turn, once spotted one of James’ crushes reading a Rita Skeeter article about the Potters to her friend, both fantasizing about how popular they would be if one of them ever managed to become James or Al’s girlfriend. 

Dom shared this information with James, who knew better than to trust anyone who enjoyed reading Rita Skeeter articles. 

And so it was that neither James nor Dominique ever went out with anyone before consulting each other first. Which was important considering they were both rather popular amongst the opposite (and sometimes same) sex. 

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #23

Abby only ever knew one of her grandparents–her grandpa on her mum’s side, who loved her more than he could ever say. He spoiled her rotten with what little money he could spare, and was always the first to line up to listen to her play piano.

More than anything, though, he taught her how to “stop and smell the flowers”. Most times, literally.

He was old and frail, but he had the spirit of a young man. And Abby loved that most about him.

He died peacefully of old age when she was only 8 years old. And she cried for nights on end, her mum always there to hold her tight.

Lately, Abby thinks of him more often than she’s done in a while. Because she wishes he could’ve known that there really was so much more to the world than most people realized. Magic was real. And he would’ve loved to have known that.

But perhaps, in a way, he always did.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #24

One of the biggest fights Harry and Ron had as adults was due to Ron leaving the Aurors.

Except it wasn’t really a fight at all.

Ron had discussed the decision at great lengths with Hermione for weeks beforehand. In fact, it was probably the most thought he’d ever put into any decision before.

The atmosphere just wasn’t right for him, anymore. The high stakes, the rules, the regulations. Not to mention the endless paperwork. If it wasn’t for Harry, he would have quit ages ago. But they were partners, and he couldn’t just desert him.

But the lifestyle was taking a toll on Ron. And that was becoming very clear to everyone around him until Hermione finally sat him down one day to discuss the inevitable.

Perhaps Harry wouldn’t have felt so betrayed if Ron had given him a simple heads up. But alas, despite Hermione’s endless words of caution, the day Ron handed in his resignation letter was the day Harry found out he no longer had a partner.

And Harry was, for lack of a better word, devastated.

He didn’t speak to Ron for a full fortnight, ignoring all letters, floo calls, and two Weasley Sunday dinners where Ron would surely attempt to talk to him.

It wasn’t until Hermione and Ginny–both very angry and _very_ pregnant–tricked them into the same room together, that both men finally sat down and talked.

“You’re pissed at me,” Ron said first, breaking the silence.

“Wow…with those observation skills, you could be an Auror,” Harry said, arms crossed against his chest.

Ron’s ears turned red, but he continued. “I didn’t know how to tell you without getting you upset.”

“So, you decided to _not_ tell me and get me even more upset?”

“I never said it was a good idea!” Ron said. And then he sighed. “I’m sorry, mate, okay? You could go on hating me if you want.”

Ron stared down at his feet, looking just like Teddy whenever the boy knew he was about to get in trouble.

“I don’t hate you, you prat,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “Stop trying to guilt-trip me.”

“Is it working?” Ron said, looking up at him.

“No,” Harry said, despite his now relaxed posture that said otherwise.

“I really am sorry,” Ron said again, his tone more serious this time.

And that was all it took for Harry to forgive him.

Because he could see the changes in Ron as well anyone, and he never would have blamed him for quitting in the first place.

But friends were stupid like that sometimes.

And Harry couldn’t claim that he was any exception.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #25

For years, Abby hated coffee. Whenever anyone brought it up, she felt the need to state, with a touch of superiority, that she never understood the appeal. That she didn’t need caffeine to energize her. That she could manage it perfectly well on her own.

She only tried it once when she was 12, of course, but that was neither here nor there.

Until one day when the following conversation took place between her and Harry:

“Just try it.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Just do it.”

“No, thank you.”

“What are you going to lose?”

“My dignity.”

“That’s a bit dramatic.”

And then Abby sighed.

And because she knew Harry wouldn’t shut up about it, she took a sip of his coffee that he’d pushed toward her.

And…she hated it.

“God, it tastes like an ashtray.”

“And you know what that tastes like because…?”

“Disgusting,” Abby said, ignoring him as she picked up a sugar packet.

Harry watched as she ripped it open and poured it straight in her mouth.

After some more coaxing, Harry managed to convince her to pour the sugar _in_ the coffee instead. And another. And another. And some cream.

Until it was just right.

And after that day, Abby wondered how she could have ever disliked coffee to begin with.

It was delicious!

Harry liked to remind her, however, that she was basically drinking sweet milk.

But, again, that was neither here nor there.


	6. Random Facts of the Week #26-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RFW #26 and 27 are set in the future. Warning for 26 below. 27 is solely about Albus, but doesn't spoil his plotline either.

# Random Fact of the Week #26

****Beware, this fact is set in the future and discusses aspects of Harry and Abby's relationship that have not happened in the story yet. Doesn't spoil the plot though***

So, this fact is going to be a little different. I have this old ask below that I never got around to answering at the time, so I thought I’d finally answer it today since you guys wanted some Harry/Abby fluff. Sorry to the anon who sent this and had to wait like 5 months for their answer! This was during the time I was away from Tumblr for a while. But without further ado:

Obviously these will all be kind of hypothetical for now, since they’re not together yet. But I’ve been to the future, and can reliably report the following:

 **The cuddler** :

Abby, for sure. She loves hopping into bed or on the couch next to Harry and snuggling up to his side. But Harry, despite not usually initiating, definitely enjoys it as well. She’s soft and smells good and is usually wearing a comfy jumper that he likes to sneak his hands under in order to “warm up”.

**Who makes the bed:**

Whoever leaves the bed last. On the weekdays that’s usually Abby. On the weekends it’s usually Harry. On mornings after stormy nights, it’s usually Lily with the help of Harry or Abby.

**Who wakes up first:**

Harry. Even on the weekends. But he stays in bed until Abby wakes up.

**Who hogs the blanket:**

Just answered this the other day in an ask! It would be Abby.

**Who is more protective:**

Harry. Harry. Harry. Which drives Abby mad sometimes, but he loosens up a little over time with both her and his kids. He’s always going to be a bit overprotective, though. It’s in his nature.

**Who’s more ticklish:**

Harry. Unless he cheats and uses a tickling charm on Abby. But he quickly learned never to do that again after Abby retaliated by lacing all his pants with itching powder for a week.

**Who is the spider killer?**

Harry. Only because Abby always releases them back into the wild instead of killing them–something Ron was very unnerved by when he first witnessed it.

**Who apologizes first:**

It’s a mix. For bigger arguments, they usually both need space to cool down and think. And then when they come back to each other, they can talk it out more maturely. So they kind of apologize at the same time. Harry is more stubborn than Abby, overall. But when it comes to fights, he’s never too stubborn to admit he was wrong. They’re both pretty self-aware and know what their weaknesses are. It’s just a matter of pride that keeps them from apologizing right away.

**Who initiates kisses:**

In public, Abby. But even then, it’s mostly just a kiss on the cheek or a quick one on the lips. At home in front of the kids, it’s about equal. But again, those are usually small kisses. And in private, it’s more Harry. Abby initiates the cuddling and the teasing more, but Harry usually kisses her first.

**Who gives in easier to puppy eyes:**

Harry, for sure. Partly because he doesn’t even know how to pull off that look. But also because Abby looks way too cute to him when she does.

**What is the most common argument:**

The most common dumb arguments are usually about the house–Abby leaving dishes in the sink, Harry leaving his clothes on the floor. The most common big arguments are about Harry’s overprotectiveness towards her and the kids, Abby being easier with discipline and not consistent with Harry, Harry taking magical things for granted/forgetting that Abby doesn’t know or can’t do certain things, and both of them having trouble expressing their emotions.

Some of those get better with time, especially the last one. But others are just kind of always inevitable.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #27

(Set in the future)

Albus spends most of his early teenage years locked up in his bedroom or out of the house. 

He claims he needs space for self-reflection. James claims he needs space to deflate his head.

Al remarks often that he was born into the wrong family.

How else could he explain that out of all the Potters, he’s the only one who’s ever opened up a book of their own accord. Or the only one who appreciates the finer art of poetry. The only one who cares to subscribe to a particular theory of morality.

No, the only family he could even be remotely related to is Rose. Which is why he spends most of his summers at her house–watching movies, playing Quidditch, and eating junk food from Uncle Ron’s secret stash.

And self-reflecting, of course. Yes, there’s definitely major self-reflection going on.

But mostly all that other stuff.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #28

Harry always leaves work through the visitor’s entrance.

At first, it was because all the fireplaces and apparition points were always packed with people rushing home–some jostling him around, others sucking him into unecessary conversation.

But then one day, as he stepped out of the red telephone box, he heard a noise coming from a nearby alley.

Poking his head around the corner, Harry spotted a small tabby cat, meowing loudly and limping toward him, clearly injured.

He dropped his bag lightly on the ground and carefully walked towards it, not wanting to scare it away.

Not knowing if apparition would be safe at this point, he took her to the nearest muggle vet, offering to pay whatever it took to treat her.

As Harry sat in the waiting room, he began to seriously consider taking the cat home with him. Ginny and the kids would love her, and he’d been thinking of getting a pet for a while now. There hadn’t been anyone since Hedwig, but perhaps he was finally ready to open up his heart again.

“Sir?”

Harry looked up, his thoughts cut short.

“Thank you for bringing her in,” the vet said. “She has a microchip.”

He stared blankly at the woman. “Is that bad?”

“No, no, not at all,” she said, a small look of amusement on her face. “It means she has an owner. We’ve alerted them, and they’ll be coming in soon.”

Harry’s heart sank. “Oh…er, that’s great,” he said, trying to give her a smile. “I’ll just be going then.”

“Of course,” she said. “But if you’d like to stay, I’m sure they’d want to thank you.”

“I really have to get going,” he said, grabbing his bag and standing up.

And with that, he left, deciding that maybe he wasn’t as ready as he thought.

But Harry never stopped leaving through the visitor’s entrance after that. Which was good, considering all the other cats he found day to day, none injured, but most hungry and scared.

He formed a habit of leaving out bowls of water and food for them. Occasionally petting them if they allowed.

Maybe one of these days he’d be ready.

Maybe.

Just not today.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #29

While the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts post lifted after the death of Voldemort, the stigma revolving around it had very much remained.

The longest a professor had stayed on after the war was approximately 4 years. Professor Talbot–a wizened, old man who was rumored to be older than Professor Binns. He couldn’t remember students’ names for the life of him, and he was a bit hard of hearing, but he was bloody good with a wand and had immense knowledge on the subject.

Being older than most, nobody really knew of his history. McGonagall was only grateful that Aberforth recommended him after having several encounters with the man at the Hog’s Head.

His passing came with great sadness for the school, for he was well-respected amongst both faculty and students. And as it was only March, McGonagall was also left with the unfortunate predicament of having to find a replacement for the post.

But everywhere she turned, she was faced with apologetic rejections–the stigma surrounding the Defense post returning full force after Professor Talbot’s death.

But before accepting her fate and taking on the position herself, McGonagall attempted to contact one last person who she knew wouldn’t be scared off by some silly superstition.

“It would only be a few months, Potter,” McGonagall said through the fireplace. “We can have someone take care of the marking and lesson planning. I’d just need you to physically be here to teach at least the 5th and 7th years. You can stay on with the Aurors, it’s only a few extra hours a week.”

“Professor…” Harry said. “I would, I swear I would. But Ginny would _literally_ kill me if I took on any more hours. She’s going to have the baby any day now.”

McGonagall sighed and nodded in understanding. “Of course, Potter,” she said. “Family always comes first.”

Harry frowned, feeling a bit guilty. “Listen, erm…I may know someone who could do it, though,” he said with sudden inspiration. “Someone who recently had a change of heart in terms of career, and…to be honest isn’t doing much of anything at the moment.”

“And who might that be?”

Harry scratched the back of his neck. “Well, er…Ron Weasley.”

McGonagall closed her eyes for a moment and gave a solemn nod.

“Lord help us all,” she said.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #30

One of the perks of working at the Ministry was that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were always able to eat lunch together, with the occasional appearance from Arthur or–Merlin forbid–Percy. (The latter sentiment being mostly expressed by Ron).

Of course, this arrangement did cause many intrigued stares, at first. Most people seemed to be under the impression that very important information was being shared amongst the three of them. They were war heroes, after all. Saviours of the Wizarding World. Leaders of a new era of government.

In reality, however, most of their overheard conversations would usually go something like this:

“Teddy finally turned his hair green yesterday,” said Harry through a mouthful of yoghurt.

“Brilliant!”

“That has been a tougher colour for him, hasn’t it?” Hermione said with interest. “I’d be really curious to know why.”

“Secondary colour, isn’t it?” Ron said.

“Yeah, but so are purple and orange,” Harry pointed out. “And he can do those just fine.”

“How about black?” Ron said. “That’s all the colours combined.”

“Not exactly,” Hermione said. “Black is actually the absence of colour. But you can, of course, make it through a mixture of other colours.”

“He can definitely do black,” Harry said before Ron could argue with her. “Copies me all the time, doesn’t he?”

“Dunno why when he can go ginger,” Ron said with a smug grin.

“Well, he does have a sense of self-preservation,” Harry said.

“Oi! Watch it,” Ron said as Hermione giggled beside him. “Can’t go saying things like that when you’re dating one.”

“Ron,” Harry said, giving him a sympathetic look, “for the last time, mate, you and I aren’t dating.”

This was unfortunately said just as Gerald Boggs, Head of the Pest Advisory Bureau and close colleague to Hermione walked past them. But Hermione only giggled harder despite the stubborn hand over her mouth.

And so, within a fairly short time, the mystery, awe, and intrigue that had initially shrouded the trio seemed to fade as a result of many similar overheard conversations.

However, Harry, Ron, and Hermione remained very highly respected amongst their older colleagues even at such a young age.

But there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that they were just that _._

 _Young_.


	7. Random Facts of the Week #31-35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RFW #32 and 34 set in the future, but no spoilers unless you're not sure if Harry and Abby will get together...

# Random Fact of the Week #31

Lily and Molly–only a year apart, both named after their grandmothers, both with flaming red hair and freckles, both inheriting their father’s unfortunate eyesight. And yet, as different as two cousins could be.

Molly’s greatest role model in life was her Aunt Hermione.

Lily’s was her Uncle Ron (though she’d never admit that to his face).

Lily hated dresses.

Molly preferred them.

Molly could usually be found with her nose in a book.

Lily used books to climb up to the top shelf in her dad’s study where he always kept the most interesting finds from his Auror missions.

They were like night and day.

But they never faulted each other for it.

Yes, there was always the occasional eyeroll or shake of the head. Sarcastic comments or fed-up sighs.

And yes, they had their fair share of arguments and fights as children.

But all together, there was so much more laughter and endless conversation. Late nights and long letters.

Lily always considered Hugo to be her best friend.

But that was only because Molly was her sister.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #32

(Set in the future, but no spoilers)

The first time Harry sat through an entire Doctor Who episode, it was through much persuasion, a whole lot of begging, and just a little bit of blackmail.

He’d seen bits and pieces of it before, of course, as Abby watched it religiously. But what he had seen was enough to convince him it simply wasn’t the show for him.

“There won’t be any Weeping Angels this time, I promise,” Abby said, holding onto his arm and practically pulling him towards the couch.

“That’s not–I don’t–”

“Just admit you were scared, Harry.”

“I wasn’t scared!”

“You left the room three times in the span of 45 minutes.”

“I was hungry, and I had to pee.”

“And the third time?”

Abby grinned at him as he hesitated, but he just told her to ‘stuff it’ as he followed her to the couch. 

“This one’s a lot more lighthearted. You’ll like it,” she promised him. 

And, surprisingly, he sort of did. 

He even admitted this despite Abby’s repeated exclamations of “I told you so!”

From then on, they spent nearly every Saturday night glued to the telly, taking breaks between episodes to discuss Harry’s concerns or allow Abby to gush over scenes she’d seen countless times before. 

“Wait,” Harry said one evening after they finished their first series together. “He can’t just change! What is this rubbish? I don’t want to watch anymore.”

“No, no, no, I know, but keep watching, it gets really good,” Abby said, patting his arm placatingly as she hurriedly put on the next episode. 

And Harry soon realized exactly why she was so keen to continue. 

“Have you ever seen someone as charismatic as 10?” Abby said, face stretched in a large grin. “So cute, so funny, with such perfect hair.”

Harry stared at her. 

“Shall I leave you two alone?” he said after a minute. 

“Shh,” Abby said, watching the screen intently. 

He turned his head back to continue watching, a small frown on his face. 

“You know, one flick of my wand, and I could’ve saved the entire universe within the first five minutes of the episode,” Harry said some time later. “This guy needs a whole day to even figure out what the problem is.”

“Harry,” Abby said, throwing her head back with a groan. “If you start magic-splaining again, I swear…”

“I’m just saying,” he said with a shrug. “He’s not as great as they all seem to think he is.”

But Abby merely rolled her eyes, her lips twitching in amusement despite her best efforts to keep a straight face. 

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #33

Sending his kids to muggle schools has always presented a bit of a challenge for Harry, for more reasons than one.

There is the obvious issue of accidental magic that he’s had to hastily explain away on more than one occasion–sometimes needing a mild Confundus Charm.

But then there are other, more surprising challenges.

“What’s a flash drive?” Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he read through the paper James’ teacher sent home.

“Dunno,” James said. “But she says I can’t go to the computer room today without one.”

“Well, that’s rubbish,” Harry said, folding up the paper and sticking it in his pocket. “I’ll ask your Aunt Hermione about it today when I see her. She usually knows more about this stuff than I do.”

James shrugged, not looking particularly bothered.

“But let’s try and not wait till last minute next time, eh?” Harry said. “I asked you and Al if you had any papers for me last night, didn’t I?”

“I forgot,” James said through a mouthful of cereal.

Harry shook his head, but let the matter go for now.

Unfortunately, Hermione was at a loss when he asked her later that day, as well.

“Must be something for a computer,” she reasoned as they walked down to the cafeteria together. “Probably inexpensive if they’re making you buy one. Maybe it’s like a mouse or a keyboard or floppy disk or something. Why don’t you just go to a shop and ask for one?”

“Didn’t have time, did I?”

At Hermione’s look, he added: “James told me at breakfast.”

She rolled her eyes. “I wonder who he takes after there,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him. “Hopefully his grade won’t be affected.”

“Yes, because his computer grade will be so important in the long run.”

Hermione tutted. “You sound like Ron, now,” she said. “I always tell Rose to try her best no matter what. You never know when you might need this knowledge in future.”

“I’ll pass the message along,” Harry said.

“You can always ask Abby, too,” Hermione said, as if just remembering. “I’m sure she’d know all about this stuff.”

Harry considered this for a moment, surprised he hadn’t thought of it before. “That’s…actually a good idea,” he said, ignoring Hermione’s reply of “ _actually_?”

As luck would have it, Abby knew exactly what a flash drive was, what it was used for, and where he could get one. She even offered to give James one of hers, but Harry refused.

“Who would’ve thought,” she said over the phone that night, a smile clear in her voice.

“What?”

“That Harry Potter, wizard extraordinaire, would need _my_ help with something,” she said.

“Hey now, don’t go getting a big head,” he said mildy. “I’m still way cooler than you are.”

“Nah,” Abby said. “Jury’s still out on that one.”

Harry smiled to himself. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I suppose it is.”

After that day, Harry would often consult Abby about various muggle aspects of his kid’s education as well as muggle culture, in general.

Sure he knew about _most_ things. But it never hurt to get her perspective, too.

She always had a satisfied look on her face whenever she was able to help him out with something. And he couldn’t very well deny her that now, could he?

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #34

(Set in the future, but no spoilers)

The first time Molly knitted Abby a Christmas jumper, Abby broke down in tears.

She hugged the woman tight, and then excused herself to go and change.

“They’re happy tears,” Harry explained to the room of confused Weasleys. “She…cries when she’s happy.”

Abby emerged not long after that in her blue jumper, thanking Molly once more.

“The colour looks lovely on you, dear. It brings out your eyes,” Molly said. “Doesn’t it bring out her eyes, Harry?”

Ron interjected before Harry could respond.

“So how come she gets blue, but I’m stuck with maroon every year?” he said. “I’ve got blue eyes, too.”

Molly brushed his comment off, too busy picking some invisible lint off Abby’s shoulders.

“Oi, you think that’s why Harry likes her so much?” George said from across the room. “He looks into Abby’s eyes and thinks of Ron?”

“Hmm,” Hermione said, taking a sip from her teacup. “There’s a thought.”

“Nah, they’re totally different,” Harry said, meeting Abby’s gaze from where he was lounging on the couch. “Ron’s eyes are much easier to get lost in.”

Harry winked at her as everyone else let out appreciative chuckles around them.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #35

Abby had always been rather indifferent about Valentine’s day.

Some years have been great. Others, not so much.

Abby’s first boyfriend, Jackson, forgot the day all together. They were young. The relationship was new. She shrugged it off.

Abby’s second boyfriend, Ian, was a firm believer that people who bought into the idea of the holiday were mindless sheep who needed to be told when and how to celebrate their love. He refused to acknowledge the day at all, choosing to pick his own days to do so, instead.

He chose February 15th two years in a row.

She was sure it had nothing to do at all with the discounted chocolates.

Abby’s third boyfriend, Sam, was about as different from Ian as could be possible. The four Valentine’s days they spent together were filled with chocolates, flowers, gifts, and expensive dinners that always left her feeling rather overwhelmed.

But she’d put an enthusiastic smile on, nonetheless. It was only one day a year, after all. She could bear one day a year.

Then there was Harry.

She didn’t know yet about Harry.

But she found herself wondering as the holiday rolled around.

Would he be too little like Ian?

Too much like Sam?

Then Abby would simply smile and shake her head, knowing that he’d be just right.

Like Harry.


	8. Random Facts of the Week #36-40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the RFWs in this chapter are set in the future. None of them spoil the plot, but they do depict aspects of Harry and Abby's relationship in the future that are not yet depicted in GYWM. It's basically all fluff.

# Random Fact of the Week #36

***Beware, set in the future and depicts aspect of Harry and Abby's relationship that is not yet depicted in GYWM***

It wasn’t something Harry ever expected to miss.

So simple.

So convenient.

Such a weight off his shoulders.

_Joint gifts._

“That’s what you’re getting Victoire?”

Harry stared at the box of color changing quills in his hand. “You think she’ll want the sparkly ones instead?”

Abby gave him a patient smile. “These are fine, Harry. But…maybe she’ll want something that doesn’t remind her of the impending school year.”

“Oh.”

He quickly put the matching ink wells back on the shelf before she could notice.

“What should I get her then?” he said.

“Leave it to me.”

The words were like music to Harry’s ears.

“She’s been really into jewelry lately,” Abby explained as she led them through the shop. “Fleur got her those new earrings, and she hasn’t taken them off in weeks. And she’s been wearing a lot of bracelets recently. Also, she really likes to make things with her hands if the giant shelf of crafts in their house is anything to go by.”

“How do you know Victoire made those?” Harry said, confused.

“Because she gave you something similar for your birthday.”

“Oh…right.”

“In conclusion,” Abby said with an excited smile. “You should get her this.”

She placed a box in his hands, and Harry looked down. “A jewelry-making kit.”

Abby nodded.

“It’s perfect,” Harry said, wondering why he hadn’t thought of it before.

“You can always get the quills too,” Abby said, clearly trying to hold back a smile. “But this will definitely win you uncle of the year award.”

And it was true.

Victoire adored her gift.

And it didn’t take long for it to become common knowledge amongst the kids that Uncle Harry always gave the best gifts.

The adults, of course, only rolled their eyes, knowing full well that had nothing to do with Harry’s taste.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #37

***Beware, set in the future and depicts aspect of Harry and Abby's relationship that is not yet depicted in GYWM***

Abby usually answers her phone right away.

If she misses a call, she gets back to him soon after.

If she’s really busy, she’ll text him.

Today, she did none of those things.

“What the hell are you doing with that thing in here?”

Harry looked up at Davis who was staring at his mobile on the conference room table with distaste.

“I’m expecting a call,” he said.

“From who? The Prime Minister?” she said with a sneer.

Harry ignored her, and continued glancing at the small screen periodically. He wasn’t even sure it would work in here.

Once the meeting was over, he wasted no time in making his way out of the Ministry and into an alleyway next to the building.

When he rang this time, Abby finally answered. But if Harry was concerned before, he was even more so now.

“Sick? With what? You were fine yesterday.”

…

“Well, I’m coming over.”

…

“It’s fine I’ll take my break now.”

…

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

…

“Well excuse me for being the only one of us that cares about your health.”

…

“I’m coming.”

…

“Line’s breaking up.”

…

“Of course I know what that means.”

…

“Bye.”

In the end, it was only a stomach bug. Abby had to force Harry not to call any of his Healer friends (“I know a _lot_ of people!”), and settled for him clearing away her mess whenever she threw up into the bin, dousing her with cooling charms to help with the fever, and force-feeding her liquids (“You have to keep hydrated!”).

He ended up taking the rest of the day off. But even though Abby told him he was overreacting, she appreciated him being there more than he could ever know.

Especially when he lay beside her, his body heat making her feel even warmer than before.

Somehow it didn’t bother her.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #38

***Beware, set in the future and depicts aspect of Harry and Abby's relationship that is not yet depicted in GYWM***

Harry loves the scent of Abby’s hair.

 _Vanilla_.

Sweet, creamy, comforting. Like being enveloped in a warm hug after a cold, hard day.

He loves when she just gets out of the shower because that’s when it’s strongest. Or well…almost the strongest.

Nothing can really compare to the scent of it while she’s _in_ the shower–something Harry has had the pleasure of experiencing on more than one occasion.

Many, many occasions, in fact.

But Abby had no idea the extent of it.

Not until one afternoon, when her and Harry were at a shop buying a gift for Molly’s birthday, and Harry abruptly stopped short in the aisle causing Abby to run into his back.

“What was that for?” she said, nudging him forward.

She looked around to see him holding a candle in his hand and staring at it.

“We need to go,” he said.

Abby looked at him as if he were mad. “What do you mean? We haven’t even got anything yet,” she said. “The party is tomorrow, Harry, you need to stop procrastinating–”

“Just get whatever you think is best,” he said, putting the candle back on the shelf a bit haphazardly, causing a few others to fall over. “I know you have something in mind. Just get it so we can go.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” he said.

“Why are you all flushed?”

“It’s hot in here.”

Abby continued staring at him for a moment before leaning over to pick up the candle he’d put back. “Shall we get her this?”

“What? No!” he said, with more passion than he’d ever used for any gift idea before.

He took the candle from her and held it close to him, as if cradling it.

“Fine,” she said, turning around.

But there was a secret smile playing on her lips that Harry couldn’t see. Because she understood now.

Oh yes, she understood.

And Harry understood that she understood when he walked into his office on Monday morning to find a small vanilla candle lit on his desk, the scent of it so strong and so concentrated that it smelled just like–

Well…needless to say, it was a long day for him after that.

And over time it became a little secret of theirs. A sort of message.

And only Harry and Abby would ever know how much it turned him on.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #39

***Beware, set in the future and depicts aspect of Harry and Abby's relationship that is not yet depicted in GYWM***

Abby was living a lie.

There was no way around it.

She’d been thrown into it from the start and now it was too late to dig herself back out again.

The truth was…she couldn’t bake.

Not well, anyway.

But the kids, especially Lily, had been under the impression that she could. And there was no way she was going to disappoint them. Not even after being asked to bake 50 cupcakes for Lily’s birthday party which was going to take place tomorrow afternoon.

“Hey. How’s it going?” came Harry’s voice from the doorway.

Abby quickly wiped her eyes and stood up to face him.

“Wow,” he said with a laugh. “You really go all out, don’t you?”

He walked towards her and brushed his hand lightly against her cheek. “You’ve got flour everywhere,” he said. “It’s a good look on you.”

Abby stared at him for a moment.

And then burst into tears.

Harry’s eyes widened as she crumpled back down to the floor, knocking down a bowl of sprinkles in the process.

“Abby?”

“I’m a fake!” she said into her arms. “I can’t bake for shit, Harry. I always forget an ingredient or burn something or make something too flat. And I only agreed to do this because I couldn’t say no to Lily. But now I’m just going to upset her even more, and she’s going to hate me and think I’m a liar–which I am by the way, even though I never meant to be–and now her entire birthday will be _ruined_.”

A few seconds of silence followed her words.

“You done?”

Abby sniffled and nodded.

“Good. Now, let’s get started,” Harry said, brushing the sprinkles off her shoulders and pulling her up.

“What are you doing?” Abby asked.

“Teaching you how to bake.”

And that’s exactly what he did.

With only minimal success, of course.

–

“No no no! Baking _powder_ , not baking soda.”

“Is there a difference?”

“Of course there’s a bloody difference.”

–

“That is _way_ too much vanilla extract.”

“But it smells so good!”

–

“Did you honestly just leave that piece of egg shell in there? I _know_ you noticed it.”

–

“Abby, for the last time, opening the oven every five seconds is not going to make them get done any faster!”

–

“You get quite nasty when you bake, you know that?” Abby said hours later as they sat shoulder to shoulder on the kitchen floor, both looking worse for wear. “You hurt my feelings a couple of times.”

“Good,” Harry said. “That’s how you’ll learn.”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Okay, Gordon Ramsay.”

“What?”

She smirked to herself. “Nothing.”

Then she leaned her head on his shoulder, and took his hand in hers. “Thanks for saving me today,” she said, locking their fingers together. “You’re like my baking hero. My…Baker Man? No _…Cupcake_ Man…who lives on Drury Lane next door to the Muffin Man.”

Harry shook his head as Abby giggled into his shoulder.

“Nobody makes you laugh more than you do,” he said, a small smile coming to his face as he glanced down at her. “You dork.”

* * *

## Random Fact of the Week #40

***Beware, set in the future and depicts aspect of Harry and Abby's relationship that is not yet depicted in GYWM***

At this point, Abby wasn’t sure why she bothered.

She always put in so much energy. Always gave it her all. But he just _refused_ to grasp even the simplest of concepts. 

“No, Harry. It’s D-D-D-E-G-G. Not D-D-D-E-D-D,” Abby said, placing his fingers on the right keys and doing her best to remain patient. 

“That’s what I did.”

“No it’s not,” she said, closing her eyes briefly. “Now do it again.”

Harry immediately groaned and dropped his forehead onto her shoulder. “This is hard,” he said, sounding uncannily like James. “Can we just quit?”

Abby lifted his head up and repositioned his fingers back on the keys. “Just one more time,” she said, rubbing his back soothingly. ”If Lily can learn this song in one day, then so can you.”

“One _hour,”_ Lily corrected from the couch behind them. 

“Nobody likes a show-off.”

“Ignore her,” Abby said, turning him back towards the piano. “Now, let’s go. You’ve got this, Harry.”

He took a deep breath in and out, and then brought his fingers to the keys, channeling every ounce of focus he had in him. 

And when he finally, _finally_ played it perfectly all the way through, Abby immediately jumped up and cheered, bringing him in for a joyous hug. 

James and Al peeked into the room at that point, both of them in the middle of eating their lunch. 

“Did Dad finally learn how to play “Mary Had a Little Lamb?” 


	9. Random Facts of the Week #41-45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RFW #41 and 42 are set in the future. No spoilers, but they do depict aspects of Harry and Abby's relationship that are not yet depicted in GYWM

# Random Fact of the Week #41

***Beware, fact set in the future and depicts aspect of Harry and Abby's relationship that is not yet depicted in GYWM***

Harry and the kids rarely watched the television despite its constant presence in the house. But ever since their introduction to Doctor Who, via a very excited Abby, the kids had grown much more open to the idea.

“It’s an entire universe of superheroes. They each get their own movie first, and then they all come together in an even bigger movie where they save the entire world. You’ll love it, trust me.”

“How many are there?” Harry said, staring down at Abby’s DVD collection warily.

She cleared her throat. “Erm, let’s just start one and see if you like it!” she said, popping Iron Man in first.

***

“Avengers Assemble!”

Abby watched with glee as James, Al, and Lily raced to line up in front of her.

“Let’s see,” she said, approaching James first. “Loki?”

He nodded. “God of Mischief,” he said with a shrug.

Abby winked at him. “Fitting.”

She then stood in front of Al who’d painted himself green and stuffed his shirt with pillows. “And I see we’ve got ourselves a Hulk,” she said, poking his stomach. “Nice touch with the pillows.”

Al gave James a smug look as if to say ‘I told you so.’

“And finally we have…” Abby said, grinning down at Lily. “Black Widow?”

Lily shook her head causing both boys to roll their eyes.

Pulling a toy bow and arrow from behind her back, Lily scowled at them before looking back up at Abby.

“Ah, of course!” Abby said, smacking her forehead. “Black Widow AND Hawkeye. So silly of me.”

Lily smiled in satisfaction.

Abby then walked over to the stairs, swinging the large paper shield in her hands so it hung over her shoulder. “Harry!” she called. “We’re about to start!”

“One minute!” he called back.

James huffed in annoyance as he and Al took their seats in front of the television, James repeatedly poking Al with his long makeshift scepter.

They thankfully didn’t have to wait much longer, however. Harry descended the steps a minute later, dressed as if he were about to attend a very important event–black suit, striped tie, red-tinted sunglasses, and perfectly combed hair (a feat Abby didn’t think he’d ever achieved until now).

“Who are _you_ supposed to be?” James said with an accusing tone.

Abby pressed her lips together to hold back a smile as Harry walked towards them, a picture of elegance and sophistication.

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,” Harry answered, adjusting his lapels.

“ _What?”_ Al said, looking at Harry as if he were crazy.

Abby stared at Harry too, thanking the heavens above that she had decided to introduce him to the Marvel universe all those weeks ago.

Because nothing, _nothing_ , looked sexier than Harry Potter dressed as Tony Stark.

She smiled secretly at the thought, watching as Harry pointed his wand to his chest and caused a small circular light to glow in the middle.

“He’s Iron Man!” squealed Lily as James and Al shot him impressed looks.

“That he is,” Abby said, giving Harry as wink as they all _finally_ sat down to watch the Avengers.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #42

***Beware, fact set in the future and depicts aspect of Harry and Abby's relationship that is not yet depicted in GYWM***

In general, Abby had a pretty easy-going nature. Kind, laid back, optimistic. Not one to get worked up.

Which is why it came as quite the shock to Harry when he found her standing over him as he lay on the couch, a scowl on her face, fire in her eyes, and arms crossed tight.

“Really?” she said simply.

Harry blinked groggily up at her. “What are you doing here?”

“James called me,” she said, taking a seat on the edge of the couch and laying the back of her hand across his forehead.

“What?” Harry rasped as the boy walked into the sitting room. “I told you not to call anyone James, I’m fine.”

“You said not to floo anyone,” James said with a smug smile. “Never said anything about calling.”

“Snitch,” Harry muttered.

Abby pursed her lips. “Well, thank goodness he did, you’re burning up,” she said.

Harry waved her concern aside. “I took some Pepper-up, I should be fine soon,” he said.

“You said that two days ago,” came Al’s voice from the kitchen, causing Abby to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Look, I don’t know what pepper up is and I don’t care to find out,” she said. “Clearly your magical medicine isn’t working, so I’m here to take care of you. Now…what are your symptoms?”

“I’m fine.”

“Daddy, look!” came Lily’s voice suddenly as she rushed into the room. “Look, I got you a sick bucket!”

She held up a purple toy cauldron and set it on the floor next to the couch as Harry covered his face, muttering a quiet, “Thanks, love.”

“Okay, I’ve seen enough,” Abby said, standing back up. “Everyone out! We don’t need you lot getting ill as well.”

“I told them to go to the Burrow,” Harry said defeatedly.

But Abby ignored him as she wrangled all three kids through the fireplace, promising to take care of Harry, give them updates, and clean Lily’s cauldron as they flooed away.

“This is the worst it’s been, I swear,” Harry said as she approached him once again. “I was functioning just fine the past two days. The kids were at school and then with Andi. James just gets worried about this stuff, but I promise–”

“Harry, shut up now please.”

He swallowed back whatever he was about to say next and nodded.

Abby sighed then as she sat back next to him, brushing her fingers through his sweaty locks. “You stubborn idiot,” she said, her tone gentle now. “I’m going to take care of you whether you like it or not. And you’re _going_ to like it.”

Harry gave her cheeky smile–dampened a bit by the tiredness in his eyes. “Ooh, lucky me,” he said.

“Shut up,” she said again.

He took her hand that was smoothing his hair into his own and squeezed it. “Okay,” he promised.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #43

Parent-teacher meetings were always fairly predictable for Harry.

There were the disappointed sighs from James’ teachers. And the glowing praise from Al’s.

But the first time Harry met Lily’s primary school teacher, Mrs. Nussbaum, he wasn’t quite sure what to expect. And oddly, he felt a bit nervous.

“Mr. Potter?”

“Yes,” Harry said, cursing the small crack in his voice.

He took a seat in front of the desk as the older, severe-looking woman eyed him above her reading glasses.

“Lily’s father?”

“That’s right,” he said with a nod.

Harry watched as she shuffled through a few papers before pulling one out.

She proceeded to share various facts and figures with him about Lily’s academic progress–Harry trying but failing to keep the proud smile off his face at the words “excellent” and “well above average”.

“Academically, Lily has no issues,” she continued. “Socially…”

Harry sat up straighter. “Er…yeah. She can be a bit…dominating,” he said before she could continue. “Doesn’t always share. Gets a bit physical. She went through a short phase of stealing, but I’ve sorted it–”

“Mr. Potter.”

“Yes?”

Mrs. Nussbaum smiled. “I was only going to say that socially…she can be a bit shy.”

Harry’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Pardon?”

“Slow to warm up, rather,” the woman said. “Once she gets comfortable, though, she’s a very charming and outgoing little girl. A true joy to have in the classroom.”

Harry exhaled softly as he sat back in his chair.

“Are you surprised, Mr. Potter?”

He looked at her. “No, only…she had all these issues in nursery school…”

Mrs. Nussbaum nodded. “The first year of schooling can be rather difficult on children,” she said. “But it seems she’s settled in now. And I’m confident she’ll only excel from here.”

And then her voice softened a bit as she added: “You’ve done well, Mr. Potter.”

Harry shifted his eyes away and nodded, his voice gruff as he replied with a quiet “thank you.”

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #44

James had always been a bit of a trouble maker.

When he started muggle primary school, after much discussion between Harry and Ginny, they’d both desperately hoped that he’d be one of those kids who surprised their parents with how well-behaved he was in school versus home.

Unfortunately, this was not the case. But they were grateful, at least, that he was able to keep his magic in check.

Coming back to school for the spring term after Ginny’s death wasn’t easy for James.

It was even less easy for Harry.

“This is really getting out of hand, Mr. Potter,” said the school social worker as she walked with him down the corridor. “He’s non-compliant, refusing to do work, being rude to his teachers, and yesterday he ran out of the classroom. I know you’re all still processing your grief, but really…something has to change here.”

Harry clenched his jaw tight.

“I’ve been working with him individually, as you know, but he’s having difficulty expressing his emotions,” she continued.

“He’s five,” Harry said.

She looked at him. “Yes, well…”

She stayed silent as they walked the rest of the way to her office where James was sat with another woman, coloring a picture.

“Daddy!” James said, waving at him. “Look! I drew a picture of a dronkey. It’s a dragon and a donkey mixed together.”

“Wicked,” Harry said with a tired smile.

“Hello, we haven’t met,” said the woman, standing up around James and offering her hand.

Harry accepted it as James called out, “This is Holly, she’s my friend.”

“I’m just the intern,” she said with a smile at James.

“She has red hair like Mummy,” James added.

Holly gave an embarrassed little laugh and then changed the subject. “Would you like me to step out?” she asked the social worker who was observing the scene.

“No, unless Mr. Potter minds.”

“I don’t mind.”

And then they proceeded to have their meeting, filled with things Harry had heard countless times already, with the added presence of James in the room. And the intern.

Harry noticed James talking to her throughout the meeting, showing her each new picture he drew while the social worker droned on.

Once it was all mercifully over, Harry took James home with a new behavior plan to work on a list of outside therapy resources.

“Do you like talking to Holly?” Harry asked once they entered the house.

James raised his eyebrows and nodded enthusiastically.

“Because she’s got red hair, or…?” Harry asked a bit hesitantly.

James giggled. “No because she’s nice,” he said as if Harry were being ridiculous.

“Do you talk about Mummy with her?” Harry said.

The boy shrugged. “Sometimes,” he said. “She said maybe I should try talking with you, too.”

“Oh,” Harry said. “Erm, yeah…if you’d like that. Sure. Yes, of course.”

“Okay,” James said simply before rushing off upstairs.

And they did talk. Here and there. Nothing ever too deep really. But they talked. About Ginny. About school. About James’ time with Holly.

By the time the next school year rolled around, James was was about back to baseline in terms of behavior. Meaning Harry only got about two phone calls a week.

But it was mostly silly stuff, really. Running in the hallway, throwing balls of paper at his friend across the class, dancing in the line to go to the toilets instead of standing perfectly still. These incidents continued each year with James always toeing the line, but rarely ever crossing it.

Of course, there was the time he got gum stuck in a girl’s hair. And the time he set the class pet frog free.

But really, it wasn’t so bad.

Harry only hoped he’d settle down a bit before Hogwarts.

It was naive of him, he knew.

* * *

# Random Fact of the Week #45

As far as Clara knew, Abby had never had a boyfriend in the two years they’d been living together.

She’d heard bits and pieces about past boyfriends, of course. What else were two girls sharing a flat together meant to talk about?

She’d even tried to set Abby up on a few dates–none of which had gone very successfully. Although, Clara thought Abby was much too picky for her own good.

But then it all made sense the first time Clara set eyes on Harry. Because it turned out Abby wasn’t just looking for a bloke. She was looking for a _man_.

And Harry was most definitely a man.

And an arse, too.

God, he was such an arse.

And honestly, not even that attractive.

But like…definitely shaggable.

How the hell did Abby land a guy like _that?_

“Harry’s picking me up later,” Abby said that morning. “Don’t worry about getting the door, I’ll answer it.”

“Would you like me to lower my gaze when he enters, as well?”

Abby gave her an unamused look. “Just please don’t bother him again.”

Clara raised an eyebrow. Did he tell her about what happened last time? It wasn’t exactly one of her proudest moments, admittedly. She’d been a bit drunk–Michael had rung her up for the first time in months. And then Harry walked in, looking like a very attractive rebound. And as Abby kept reminding her, they _were_ only friends…

“What do you mean?” Clara said, testing the waters.

Abby sighed. “You said something to piss him off last time, didn’t you?” she said. “That’s why he was waiting for me downstairs instead of up here.”

“I can’t remember,” she said simply.

“Well, whatever, just…don’t even think about it,” Abby said. “He’s not the type of bloke you’d be into, anyway.”

Clara frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she said. “Is he too good for me or something?”

“What? No,” Abby said at once. “I just mean he’s not even interested in dating.”

“I didn’t say I wanted to–”

“Or shagging,” Abby added, her face turning a bit flushed with frustration. “Please, just…leave him alone. Don’t even–don’t even think about him in that way.”

“You mean I can’t wank to him now, either?”

“Clara!”

“I’m kidding,” she said with a laugh, holding her hands up. “Although…that’s not a bad idea. I mean, just thinking about those green eyes of his…and that lean body…and that tight looking–”

“I fancy him, okay!” Abby said, effectively shutting her up. “That’s why I don’t want you hitting on him or fantasizing about him or doing anything else you can possibly think of besides being polite and friendly and platonic.”

Clara grinned widely. “Look at you,” she said. “Being all territorial over your man.”

“He’s not my man,” Abby said, her voice betraying a bit of sadness. “I know I have no claim on him, but…please if you care about me at all, you’ll stay away from him.”

Clara stared at her. “He’s not your man,” she said, causing Abby to look up at her with a frown. “ _Yet_. Mark my words.”

But Abby only gave her a small smile. “Sure, maybe,” she said before getting up and going to her room.

And maybe Clara would have believed her. Felt bad for her, too.

If it weren’t for that look on Harry’s face when Abby emerged from her room hours later in that dress of hers that showed off killer legs and made her eyes shine with all the pathetic love she had for the man in front of her.

“Not your man, my arse,” Clara said to herself as she heard the front door close sometime later.

It was only a matter of time.


	10. Random Facts of the Week #46-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RFW #46 is most definitely set in the future and most definitely depicts aspects of Harry and Abby's relationship that are not yet depicted in GYWM. No spoilers unless you're not sure if they'll get together by the end of the story......

# Random Fact of the Week #46

***Beware!!! This is set in the future and so on and so forth, but no spoilers***

The day Abby turned thirty, her life flashed before her eyes.

Memories, wishes, regrets. What-ifs and ought-nots. Happiness and sadness and everything in between.

Thirty. She was thirty.

She couldn’t believe she was thirty.

What was after thirty?

Forty. And fifty. And sixty–

“Relax,” Harry said, looking in the mirror as he attempted to comb his hair flat.

“What?” Abby said in a daze.

“You’re talking out loud, you realize that?” Abby blinked and shook her head.

“It’s a bit insulting, you know,” Harry said turning to face her. “You’re talking as if your life is over, and here I am half-way to forty.”

“Oh God…” Abby whispered, looking at him with wide eyes. “You’re right. You’re nearly forty.”

“Well, ‘nearly’ is a bit strong–”

“Oh, God!”

“Hey,” Harry said, his tone losing its humor as he sat down next her and grabbed her shoulders. “What’s wrong? What’s got you all worked up?”

Abby took a few shallow breaths. “I just…what if I…I don’t know if…”

Harry waited patiently as she struggled to find the right words.

“What if I forget what it’s like…” she said. “To feel _young_?”

Harry dropped his hands from her shoulders and gave her a small smile. “That won’t happen.”

“But how can you know that?”

He sighed. “How old do you feel now? Numbers aside?”

Abby looked up at him and shrugged. “Same as always,” she said. “10, give or take 5 years.”

He laughed, glad to see amusement dancing in her eyes. “Then that’s how you’ll always feel, if you let yourself,” he said. “I’d trust you to know that more than anyone.”

“How come?” she said, as if she needed to hear him confirm it.

“Because you’re a child at heart. You always have been,” he said. “It’s one of the things I love most about you.”

Abby paused, thinking his words over.

“I don’t want to stop,” she said, the truth finally spilling from her. “I don’t want to stop being _me_ just because I’m getting older.”

Harry took a lock of her hair and rolled it between his fingers. “Then don’t,” he said simply.

Abby closed her eyes and nodded before leaning her head against him. “So…I can still play pranks on you at work?”

“I’d be worried if you didn’t.”

She grinned. “Maybe thirty isn’t so bad after all,” she said, taking his hand and lacing his fingers with her own. “If it’s with you.”

“It better be with me.”

“You’re not going anywhere at forty are you?”

“I might dip out for a bit.”

“Probably to dye those grey hairs of yours.”

“I’ll be grey at forty, you think?”

“With Lily at Hogwarts? You better believe it.”

Harry let out a heavy sigh. “Thanks for reminding me,” he said, covering his face with his hands.

“Oh, look who needs to relax now, you big baby,” she said, removing his hands from his face. “We won’t think about it today, okay?”

Harry nodded and stood up. “Right,” he said. “Today’s a happy day. It’s your birthday. We’re celebrating. Now, let’s go.”

“You sure you don’t want me to drive?” Abby said as they descended the stairs. “It’s a bit further than what you’re used to.”

“I’m sure,” Harry said.

And with that, they gathered up the kids and set off on their special birthday trip to Legoland.


End file.
